


Many Ways To Say I Love You

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: A collection of one shots to celebrate the respective months of Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner.





	1. Into The Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: You’ve always heard that dark elves are cruel and emotionless creatures, who view everyone else beneath them, and thrive off the pain of others. However, viewing the tall attractive armoured dark elf before you, and watching them stammer apologies and cover their flustered face, after having accidentally come across you skinny dipping, you cant help but think its all a huge pile of bullshit.

Humans feared going into the woods, but one human did not. His name was Quatre Raberba Winner, the son of a wealthy merchant who often left his daughters and son to go out and make a living in the world. Because of that Quatre was able to escape into the woods unnoticed, and enjoy what nature had to offer. 

Stripping off his clothes he dipped into the hot springs in the clearing of the forest. Surrounded by lilies and lilacs, a sweet perfume filtered through the air. He dipped his foot into the water, sighing as he felt the heated liquid around his toes. Stepping in carefully, he waded toward the other side of the spring and settled against the rocky edge. 

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the warmth before he finally pulled out some soap. It was lavender scented soap, his favorite kind that one of his many sisters gifted him. Standing up in all his naked glory he began to wash himself, humming under the full moon’s light. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Quietly making his way through the forest a dark elf, guided by the moon’s light made his way to his favorite hot spring. No one really knew about it except for him and a few of his friends, but tonight he went alone. 

Being a dark elf was exhausting. The light elves spread rumors about them being cruel malicious people to take over their lands and so war had begun. It had been peaceful once, but the light elves grew greedy and wanted more for themselves. 

They often saw the dark elves as inferior beings and did not seem them as kindred spirits. Trowa sighed, rubbing his temple. It was difficult but at least he had his comrade in arms and could continue to fight another day because of them. 

Yet now was not the time for that. Now was the time to relax and forget about the day’s worries as he made his way to the hot spring. Then he stopped, his eyes widening. A beautiful creature was bathing in the pool. Fair-skinned, blonde hair, but his eyes were closed as he bathed. 

Trowa tried to look away, feeling it rude to stare at the other being, and so he moved, only to step on a branch, breaking it under his feet. 

The loud sound drew the attention of Quatre as he paused, glancing around until he spotted Trowa’s emerald eyes. 

Frozen stiff Trowa tried to stammer an apology, having been caught by the most beautiful Aquamarine eyes, backing up nervously, his face bright red. 

Quatre got out of the water and put his clothes back on, shaking his hair free of excess water before coming over to Trowa. 

“Are you…a dark elf?” 

Closing his eyes, readying himself to be smacked, he had to admit he was surprised by the question. Glancing at the young man he realized he did not have pointy ears, so he couldn’t be a light elf. Relaxing even more, though face still flush with embarrassment he nodded. 

“I am. I’m so sorry for walking in on you! I didn’t know anyone else knew about this place.” 

Fidgeting, Trowa looked to the ground even though Quatre had already dressed. But he felt so nervous and so bad for walking in on the other, until he felt something gentle on his arm. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t mean to, right?” 

Looking up hesitantly, Trowa saw the gentle smile and nodded. “I really didn’t mean to. Everyone always has misconceptions about us dark elves and I didn’t want you to think poorly of us because of one mistake I made!” 

Tilting his head in thought Quatre could see elf ears on this man and he sighed softly. “Look, us humans do not get into conflicts between you magical beings. We’ve learned a long time ago it does us no good. So, to me you are just another person in this world.” 

Trowa’s eyes widened. Really? Did this young man think him as just someone else? Not a dark elf, not some horrible fiend out to kill or terrorize villages? Tears began to shine in his eyes and he sniffed a little bit. 

“Th-thank you.” 

Quatre beamed, patting Trowa on the back. “You’re welcome.”


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre spilled some honey on himself. Trowa decided to help him clean up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature: Blowjob

“Shit.” 

Trowa looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the couch he was sitting on. He looked toward the kitchen and noticed his blonde-haired lover frowning at his shirt. Raising an eyebrow Trowa set the newspaper down and headed to the kitchen to see what was going on. 

“Everything okay Quatre?” 

Quatre shook his head, glaring at a stain on his shirt. “I got honey on my favorite shirt. The bottle decided to be an asshole and squirted on me.” 

Trowa glanced at the stain and the disheveled state of Quatre’s shirt. Hm, that gave him an idea. “You know, we could do something else with the honey.” 

Quatre tilted his head, then he grinned when he saw Trowa’s smirk. He knew what that meant and he was willing to oblige. The shirt was ruined anyway, so he took it off, slowly, teasingly. Wanting to prolong the sight of his body so Trowa could feel the agony of waiting. 

Once the shirt was off and discarded to the side, he grabbed the bottle of honey and opened it with a flick. Slowly he poured the golden sticky liquid onto his chest, each droplet rolling down, covering muscle after muscle. 

Licking his lips like a hungry predator Trowa moved forward, slowly stalking his prey. Then he gently grabbed Quatre’s arms, lifting them up and locking his hands together. Then without a word Trowa slowly bent down, his tongue grazing along Quatre’s chest, lapping u any of the sticky gold. 

Quatre squirmed a little, then moaned as he felt Trowa suck on a nipple, his tongue rolling around, cleaning every drop. 

Pushing Quatre against their island, Trowa took the opportunity to slowly remove Quatre’s pants. Licking his lips as they fell to the floor, he could see Quatre’s face flush with excitement and so he took the honey left on the counter. 

Opening the lid with a flick, just like Quatre did before, he drizzled the honey down Quatre’s chest, but let it glide even further. Then he moved the honey over Quatre’s cock, already half-mast and Trowa tsked in disapproval. He wanted Quatre to be fully drowned in pleasure, to know how much he was loved. He was going to make sure to take this nice and slow. 

Getting onto his knees he completely covered Quatre’s cock with honey. The slick sticky golden liquid dripping onto the floor. While in most cases Quatre would be upset at the notion of the floor being dirtied, Trowa held his thighs tightly against the cabinets, refusing to let him leave. Of course, he knew Quatre didn’t want to leave, and anything that made his lover uncomfortable he would stop, but for now, he felt Quatre’s fingers curling around his hair, grasping tightly. 

With a smirk, he opened his mouth slightly, licking the tip of Quatre’s cock, letting that gold drizzle into his mouth, slowly, surely. 

A deep moan resounded, and Trowa smirked, pleased to hear his lover. He then began to take a bit more of the tip, his tongue carefully, delicately curling around it. He felt Quatre grip his hair, not too tightly but enough for Trowa to know he was enjoying himself. 

Then he began to slowly slip more of Quatre’s delicious cock inside his mouth, sucking and licking on the sensitive skin. Hollowing out his cheeks he managed to get quite far, and began to move at a delicate pace, using his tongue simultaneously. 

Quatre gripped harder, gasping and moaning, beautiful sounds to Trowa’s ears as he cleaned up his lover. Making sure every bit of honey was cleaned up. He could feel in his mouth his lover’s cock completely alive and hard. 

Suddenly Quatre cried out his name, gripping so much harder than before, releasing everything into his mouth. Trowa did not let a single drop escape, slurping it down his throat until his lover fell back against the cabinets, panting heavily. 

Licking up every drop of cum from his mouth, he stood back up and kissed Quatre gently on the brow, holding up his lover. 

“So, how was that for breakfast?” 

Panting still, Quatre gave a pleased hum, and an adorable smile. “Delicious.”


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre's had a hard day at work.

Dark clouds, rain on the window’s glass and lightning coloring the sky. Cold rain that felt like someone’s leftover tears. That’s what Quatre felt anyway as he headed inside his apartment home, removing his suit jacket and tie with a sigh. 

Today had been a long day. Nothing but arguing with people to try and understand what he wanted to do with his father’s company. His father, despite not having been the best father, wanted people to have resources To have what they need to survive and not just those who could afford it. 

Yet ever since the war ended and he had to take over his father’s role, it’s been nothing but a battle. A struggle to try to get through these rich snobs’ heads that they needed to create more programs to help the colonies that did not have access to needed resources. 

Some had no access to water, some had no access to electricity. It was disheartening when one of his sisters showed them the data they collected for his proposals. And yet the board members didn’t care. They didn’t even blink fucking eyelash. 

Frowning deeply, Quatre looked in the mirror above his fireplace in the living room and he could see how tired his eyes were. Bags were starting to form, bags he didn’t even receive during the war. 

Looking down at the ground he was about to move to take off his shoes when he felt something tight around his abdomen. Relaxed and straightening u, he leaned against a broad chest. The tightened feeling were arms hugging him, holding him close. 

“Rough day?” 

“Yeah. I still cannot get those stuffy old men to agree with me.” Quatre sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. 

Trowa nuzzled against his lover, kissing his neck gently. “You need help? You know we would do anything to help you Quatre.” 

Quatre smiled and shook his head. “No. I have to do this myself. I can’t back out now.” 

“It wouldn’t be backing out. But knowing you I know how stubborn you can be.” 

Turning his head, he gave a small peck to Trowa’s lips, just enjoying the moment. 

“You know what would make this better?” 

“Us cuddling under the sheets why you nap?” 

Nodding his head, Quatre couldn’t help but give a soft tired laugh. “You know me, best don’t you?” 

“Quatre, we have been together seen the war. But in a way we still keep learning new things about each other too.” 

Raising an eyebrow Quatre wondered if that was true. He felt like he knew Trowa well. “Are you sure about that?” 

A smirk graced Trowa’s lips as he gently tugged Quatre’s earlobe with his teeth. “I always find new ways to make you moan.” 

Blushing bright red, Quatre turned and playfully hit Trowa’s shoulder, who pretended he was mortally wounded and dramatically fell on the Quatre. 

This time a true laugh escaped Quatre’s lips and he flopped on top of Trowa, being their throw blanket over them. Trowa’s arms pulled Quatre even more onto him, securing the blonde whose eyes were quickly drooping to a close. 

When he was certain Quatre had fallen asleep, Trowa leaned back and stared at the ceiling, a content smile on his face. “You are not alone Quatre. Remember that.”


End file.
